


Home

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long long UK tour, Harry and Lou get a break at home for a few days.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> You request em, we write em. <3 Thanks we love you guys!

Louis ran through their front door and threw his bags in the hallway haphazardly “Oh my god we’re home”

Harry instinctively eyed the bag, wanting to move it out of habit but instead placed his next to it as well. He didn’t get a chance to do anything else because Louis was already pulling him along to follow him upstairs.

“Babe, maybe I should bring those up after all…”

Louis shot him a look over his shoulder “Haz we can clean up later for christ’s sake, relax for once baby. We’re _home_ ”

They reached their bedroom door and Louis let out a long sigh. He dropped Harry’s hand and flung himself on their bed, groaning as he rolled onto his back “Let it be known that nothing is better than our bed”

Harry rolled his eyes at him, pulling his shirt over his head “I feel like a shower might be one above it right now”

Louis immediately sat up, shaking his head “No, no showers, get your sexy little arse over here this minute” he eyed him up, licking his lips. Fuck Harry with a tan…Louis felt like he was in a constant state of arousal, and it was really fucking ridiculous and getting on his last nerve “Harry…come on luv we’re finally alone…like actually alone for once”

Harry gave in, knowing full well he could never say no to Louis. He sighed, walking over to his side of the bed and sat himself against the headboard. Louis wasted no time scrambling into his lap.

They looked at each other for a minute, Harry searching Louis’ eyes “What’s up with you babe, you’ve been so…I don’t know…loving lately?”

Louis narrowed his eyes, running his hands up and down Harry’s chest “Well I fucking love you Harry, I _always_ love you…don’t you know that baby?”

“Of course I do Lou…just used to you telling me what to do is all” he felt his face flush. They didn’t usually talk about Louis’ dominating ways. Not when they weren’t well, fucking.

Louis smirked, leaning in to catch Harry’s bottom lip into between his teeth “Oh is that it then Haz? You want me to tell you what to do?”

Harry was fucking _tired_ , but he opened his mouth eagerly, feeling Louis’ velvety tongue against his. Louis hummed into his mouth before letting go, scraping his teeth along Harry’s jaw to start sucking a bruise into his neck “Lou…yah…god…t-t-tell me” he panted, clutching his fingers into Louis’ thighs.

Louis bit down on the sensitive skin on his neck causing Harry to shiver and buck up. Louis swirled his tongue into his ear, his breath tickling “I want you to fuck me…wanna ride you baby”

Harry’s mind went blank. His breath came out ragged “ _What_ ”

Louis thread his fingers through Harry’s hair, pulling on it to tilt his head back to give him a better angle on his neck “You heard me Harold. I want. You. To. Fuck. ME…I want to bounce up and down on that huge cock of yours” Harry’s eyes were wide when he pulled back “Does that sum it up for you luv”

Harry’s swallowed hard, nodding slowly “Oh…my god…yah okay Lou…fuck…I”

Louis gripped his chin “Get it together Styles, it’s not like we haven’t done this before”

“I know Lou” he whined “Just…its’ really fucking hot okay…I…”

Louis shook his head, leaning over to grab the lube from their bedside table. He grabbed Harry’s hand, coating his fingers as he shoved off his sweats. He straddled his lap again, repositioning himself “Come on then, get those ridiculous fingers in me that everyone’s always creaming themselves over”

Harry snapped out of his daze, his face confused “Huh?”

"Jesus Harry, I was trying to make a joke, lets go...." Louis brought Harry's slick fingers around to his arse. 

Harry hesitated again, looking at Louis for confirmation.

"You really want to do this?"

"For fucks sake, I refuse to beg Harold, fuck my arse with your fingers or I will do it for you, do you understand me?"

Harry nodded quickly and brought his middle finger to the rim of Lou's tight entrance.

Louis is so grateful when Harry’s finger slides right in, sloppily coating his insides with lubrication, caressing his muscles gently.

"Yeah, yes...Ok that's good..."

Louis grinds down onto them, gasping and shivering, feeling the fingers reach inside him, caress and tease, but not long enough to reach anywhere he wants. His cock is so hard, almost painful, and he rubs himself down against Harry’s lower stomach, pleading with short moans for him to continue.

Harry teases him still,finally giving Louis what he wants even though he’s hard and confined within his own jeans, and he would die to have Louis’s lips around him, but still refrains. He spreads his fingers wide and Louis wails, nails digging into his shoulders, head thrown back and neck offered to him.

He moves to taste it, licking and nibbling at the skin until Lou is almost screaming and thrusting down on his fingers with a wild quality that speaks of desire and desperation.

"Harry....please....I need you to..."

"Need what Lou, what do you need from me baby?" 

"I....I need your cock Harry, now, I'm ready..."

"Ok, Ok, get on your side...." Harry mumbled while shimmying his jeans and pants off as soon as Louis moved off of his lap.

Harry laid down behind Louis, pressed along his back and kissed his shoulder.  He slid a knee between Louis’s legs he wrapped his  arm around him, nuzzling against the older boys neck as he carefully pressed the head of his cock against Louis slick crack.

Harry lifted Louis’s leg and shifted his hips, positioning his cock against Louis's hole this time.  He pressed in slowly, stopping when he felt Louis needed a moment to adjust. It had been a very long time since Louis allowed Harry to top. He must have really needed to be fucked. He bit down on Louis’s shoulder as he pressed further, surprised at the heat , and drawing a needy keen from the trembling boy.  Once fully inside, he shifted his hand from Lou’s leg to wrap his fingers around the his cock.  He swiped his thumb over the tip, drawing another mewl from his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Louis’s shoulder.  He gasped when he felt a warm hand join his, urging him to squeeze tighter while rubbing him.

 Growling deep in his throat, Louis placed a hand on Harry’s hip. 

“Harry… Hold on a sec wait,” he gasped, his back arching.  “I want....want to see your face.”

   Gasping sharply, Harry paused and pulled out, drawing a soft hiss from Louis.  Harry rolled onto his back and pulled Louis back up onto his lap, leaning up for a moment to share a passionate kiss with his favorite boy,

Louis steadied himself and sank down onto Harry easily.  He braced himself with one hand next to Harry’s head and another on his shoulder.  At this new angle, he knew Harry could thrust hard and fast, getting him off as fast as possible.

Harry pushed his hips up as well as he could, and, god how he had missed those little groans and whimpers Louis made when they had sex like this, his cock throbbing and twitching as he slid in and out of Louis.

He panted against Louis’s neck, sliding a hand up the smaller man’s back and gripping his hair roughly as he tugged his head to the side, marking Louis neck with bruises that would fade by the end of the week.

“C-Close.. So close.. Harry..” Louis pressed their chests together, snapping his hips down hard and fast, their skin smacking together beautifully.

Harry was right there with him, not bothering to respond and not even sure he would have been able to if he tried as his lips found Louis’s again. He devoured his mouth, their tongues battling as Louis groaned and shoved his hips up faster and harder, straining himself as he felt Harry trembling against him.

Reaching between them, Harry wrapped his fist tight around Louis’s neglected cock and began to stroke him, hard and fast, twisting his wrist and playing with his slit as he broke the kiss and cried out his name as he came and filled him up, filled him and filled him until his cum spilled over onto his thighs. He felt Louis erupt between them then, whimpers tumbling past his lips as he rode him through their orgasms before slowing his movements and eventually stopping, taking Harry’s face between his hands again and kissing him slowly.

"Babe, that was fantastic..." Lou panted as he climbed off Harry's lap carefully. "Maybe I wont wait so long to do this again....I'm not going to be able to walk for like.....ugh....a million days....JESUS HARRY...."

"Yeah yeah, you sure you're alright baby, that was....wow..."

"Yes yes I'm fine, I'm just going to shower while you make me breakfast in bed..."

"BUT I wanted to shower.... and It’s almost dinner time Lou."

"So? You make the best eggs on toast baby, please, pretty please?” he sang out, batting those long lashes.

And Harry knew he would never, ever be able to say no to Louis. 


End file.
